Grown Ups
Today's mission: party supplies. Abel's newest resident will be having the best ever welcome party, especially if Janine's in charge. Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Dr Lobatse Plot Gates Up, Move Out Now Sam's back in the booth he wants to stay in the booth, but Janine's not having it. There will be at least some surprises for his daughter's baby shower! Serious Baby Shower Thing Jody's worried about Janine, and turns off her headset to talk. While no-one's listening Jody and Dr Lobatse swap secrets - apparently your zombie-twin should have been a spy, and this is not just a baby-shower shopping trip. Not Staying To Try In a very posh shop no-one bothered looting, is almost everything you need. Jody wheedles some information from Janine about the viking metalwork relating to extinct rodents, and you find a zombie-shaped tangle in some fairy lights. Before You're Surrounded After fleeing the festive zombie your group moves on to a toy shop. The chatter about children is interrupted by... zombie children. You head to the back door to make your escape. They Will Find A Way Your way out is blocked, but the child zoms aren't sure on their feet and you stop them with some fallen boxes. Janine's alternate route is no good either, so Dr Lobatse comes up with a plan involving crying dollies. Don't Hesitate Using battery-powered trucks and crying dolls you successfully steer the baby zoms away. That is until the dolls stop crying. Last Stop Today Jody and Janine try not to think about how these children became zombies. There's only one more child-zom between you and the door, and once you're past her you block them in. Come On Home One last stop before you return - the museum shop. Sam reveals he's been listening as you pick up a few more baby things, and a stuffed Pika toy for Ellie's research. He decides to share the baby's name, and suddenly Janine is very upset. Transcript SAM YAO: Aw, at least let me stay in the booth! JANINE DE LUCA: We have more than enough people on this project already, Mister Yao! SAM YAO: But it’s a shower for our baby! Our baby who got kidnapped and nearly eaten, and then Paula nearly died, and I nearly died, and you nearly shot your brother, and we nearly thought Runner Five was a zombie… JANINE DE LUCA: Do you have a point, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: Yeah, well, yeah, I mean, I think my point is we’ve all suffered, and been terrified, and almost everyone nearly died, and now there’s all that stuff going on with Ellie and Doctor Dee and Vikings and the manuscript, and…. right. Well, that’s still not a point. Yeah, okay. My point is that I just cannot take anymore surprises, not even a little one. JANINE DE LUCA: Then probably it will be beneficial for you to increase your surprise tolerance by considering the question, “I wonder what decorations Abel Township will use to celebrate the birth of my child?” Thus, Runner Four, Runner Five, Doctor Lobatse, when you leave Abel Township in around forty-six seconds, I will take charge of our search for decorations, not Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Well, that’s another thing. You’ve been going pretty hard these last couple of days. Kefilwe could give you something for your wrist. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, Janine still has two pills in her pocket that I gave her when we reset the bone. SAM YAO: Wait, I saw you swallow those. KEFILWE LOBATSE: She’s trained to make it look as if she swallowed them. I’ve seen it before. JODY MARSH: Sam, it’s just decorations. Besides, you’d only spill our plans to Maxine and Paula. SAM YAO: I would not! JODY MARSH: That’s what you said about my surprise baby sweater. SAM YAO: Aw, you put tiny elbow patches on it. I got excited. Alright, alright, I’m going. shack door opens and closes JANINE DE LUCA: Very well, he’s gone. I want to make this perfectly clear, runners: I am determined to throw Abel Township’s newest arrival the single best baby shower ever conceived. We will gather decorations, we will find gifts, we will not rest until our work is done! JODY MARSH: Um… okay. JANINE DE LUCA: Good. Now, gates up and move out. siren, gates raising JODY MARSH: Just a sec, guys. clicks off Okay, okay. I know we’re not supposed to turn headsets off, but just for a minute. Doc Lobatse, do you think Janine’s okay? KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, I do not. JODY MARSH: Ah. Okay. I was really hoping you’d be a little bit more comforting there. You’re always dead comforting. KEFILWE LOBATSE: She’s had a great shock. She feels she has failed in her duty. She will recover her equanimity, but it will take time. Maxine and Paula and Samuel have also had a great shock, but they have their child to care for. It is good to have a concrete task to work on. All Janine has is the interrogation of her brother. JODY MARSH: Oh, yeah. I sort of knew they were trying that. Have you heard what’s happened? KEFILWE LOBATSE: I think I’m not supposed to say. JODY MARSH: Yeah, yeah. Well, I think I might not be supposed to say what Ellie found in that bit of metalwork you rescued from the Black Vault, Five. Want to do swapsies? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, I don’t think I could… yes. Janine has attempted several times to find a way into Section Z-92, but with no success. The pass you found will not let her in, Five. It requires a retina scan, which we do not have, as the zombie version of you has been destroyed. And we cannot force our way in. There are multiple layers of bomb-proof security doors. JODY MARSH: Yeah. We all heard them setting the bombs off. That’s not news, Bats. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Janine has been interrogating Thomas. I have attempted to assist with his antipsychotic treatment, but nothing has worked so far. Nadia has an idea of where we might find something a little stronger. JODY MARSH: Ha, Nadia. I know she’s close with Veronica, but I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to her. Nadia. KEFILWE LOBATSE: One thing we know for certain: I have assisted Veronica in a dissection of the zombie hand from the Greenshoot zombie. It certainly died more than two years ago. So, Thomas cannot have been responsible for making that zombie. He was in a prison cell in Algeria when it died. At best, he trained it to snatch a child. It seems clear that it was originally a living person intended to replace you, Runner Five, when your helicopter was shot down. JODY MARSH: Oh! That is interesting! Right. Swapsies. Did you know Ellie found a hidden compartment in that metalwork from the Black Vault, the one she thinks looks like a map, but she doesn’t know what it’s a map of? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Ah, yes. A hidden compartment containing manuscript fragments. She’s borrowed a surgical magnifier and tweezers from me to attempt a reconstruction. JODY MARSH: Yeah, but did you know what they found in that manuscript? KEFILWE LOBATSE: No. JODY MARSH: Yeah, nor do I really. Apparently it’s only half finished, like the world’s most annoying jigsaw puzzle. But okay – I know it has a drawing on it of a little furry mouse, or a thing like a mouse. A pika. Like a Pikachu, but an actual thing. The Black British Pika. It’s been extinct for like five hundred years. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Ah! I understand. That is why Janine has us running to pick up decorations and gifts. It will give us an opportunity to visit the Museum of Curiosities! JODY MARSH: Yeah. That, and I think she’s got way serious about this baby shower thing. Come on. She’ll shout at us if we’re late picking up streamers. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t understand, runners. Your equipment malfunctioned briefly, and now it is fine again? This seems a rather serious - JODY MARSH: This decoration shop is amazing. Look at that gold star in the window! It’s not gold colored, it’s actual gold! Funny how no one wanted to loot solid gold mobiles when there were dented cans of food down the road. JANINE DE LUCA: Good. Excellent choice. Four, secure the mobile. Five, Lobatse, your objectives are streamers, balloons, fairy lights, table runners, floral centerpieces, and banners. Strip the place bare! JODY MARSH: On it. door, bell jingles, closes door Janine, have you seen any of that stuff Ellie’s been working on? That – what was it? - that bit of metalwork from the Viking chapel and that other bit we found in the Black Vault? It looks like a coastline, right? But it doesn’t match up to any of the bits of maps we can find. And inside it, there was a manuscript, right? JANINE DE LUCA: How did you hear that? JODY MARSH: Everyone knows that. JANINE DE LUCA: I suppose there’s no reason to keep it secret. It concerns all of you. I have been rather distracted by the issue of the attempted kidnapping of the baby, but yes. Miss Maxted has pieced together the Viking metalwork text, and translated it. KEFILWE LOBATSE: And? JODY MARSH: Don’t keep us hanging on, here! JANINE DE LUCA: It is all rather cryptic. The metalwork resembles a headland. There are six points marked on it, presumably for orientation. And then a seventh, which is marked with a cross, and the words, “By the untouched shall the wakened by wakened.” KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh. That’s a little unclear. JANINE DE LUCA: This whole historical investigation business rather makes me wish that ancient peoples – intelligent as they seem to have been in some regards – had learned to leave better documentation on their research findings! Did you hear that they had found a handwritten note scribbled on the disintigrated parchment? JODY MARSH: No. What did it say? JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Maxted thinks it is a note in Doctor Dee’s own hand. JODY MARSH: And? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve not been able to read it yet. JODY MARSH: Oh. It’ll probably turn out to be a shopping list, won’t it? JANINE DE LUCA: I have to confess that I suspect my brother will be a more fruitful line of inquiry. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Janine, Five and I have most of what you wanted, but there seems to be a shortage of lights. JANINE DE LUCA: You need to move on in a moment, but first, check the stockroom. JODY MARSH: Five, can you try that door? opens, zombie moans, JODY MARSH screams KEFILWE LOBATSE: Shut the door! JODY MARSH: It’s got its shoulders through the frame. It’s coming out! JANINE DE LUCA: Calm yourself, Miss Marsh! Its arms appear to be bound with fairy lights. Do you think we could get those off? JODY MARSH: I’m not staying around to try. Let’s go! JANINE DE LUCA: Perhaps you’ll have better luck at our next location. It’s there, on your left. The door flanked by the life-sized toy soldiers. The largest toy shop outside London. opens KEFILWE LOBATSE: Goodness. I’ve worked in hospitals smaller than this. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, see if you can find us some blocks, stuffed animals, and nursery rhyme books. And, hmm, someone has asked us to find, I quote, “A baby doll which cries and wets itself.” JODY MARSH: Amelia. JANINE DE LUCA: She’s not even on the guest list. JODY MARSH: Careful. She’ll turn up anyway and curse the baby with a poisoned spindle. Whatever a spindle is. Oh, we should get the baby a truck, too! I always said if I had a daughter, I’d want her to have some trucks. I mean, I don’t want any kids now, but if everything were safer, I mean, if I didn’t have to be a runner anymore, I think it’d be nice. What about you, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: I think we should focus on the task at - KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five, where are you? JODY MARSH: Baby dolls. I found one that sicks up on itself. Why? KEFILWE LOBATSE: There is something moving. Hello? scream JODY MARSH: Child zoms. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a blind spot on the cams near the front door. They must have been lying in wait. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Is there another way out? JANINE DE LUCA: Try the back of the shop. Get there, and I’ll find you a way out. Go, before they surround you! scream KEFILWE LOBATSE: There’s no way out through here, and the child zombies have blocked our exit from these storerooms. There are many of them, although they do not look to have fine motor control. Of course, they would not at that age. JANINE DE LUCA: What age would that be, Doctor? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Going by height, could be three? JANINE DE LUCA: My first memory was from when I was three years old. My parents bringing Tom home from the hospital. Pull some boxes off the shelf. If they don’t have good motor control, that will buy you some time. scatter JODY MARSH: Slowing them down’s one thing, but how are we getting out of here? JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a service door on the rear wall. Someone’s pushed a shelf full of puzzles in front of it, or I would have spotted it sooner. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I see it. Five, help me clear the way. shelf, tries door The door is sticky! JODY MARSH: Let me try too. JANINE DE LUCA: My fault! I’ve just found a camera on the rear of the building. Someone has pushed a bin against the door from the outside. JODY MARSH: Oh God, what if the children were trying to barricade themselves in before they turned? JANINE DE LUCA: Not now! KEFILWE LOBATSE: I may have an idea. Jody, what did you do with that crying dolly? JODY MARSH: I must have dropped it when we saw the zoms, but I saw more just a little way back. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Good. We’ll need at least two. Five, you get us some batteries. I saw a rack down the middle aisle. I’ll meet you back here. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll need to hurry. Even if they’re toddling, those are still zombies, and they will find a way to you. scream KEFILWE LOBASTE: Janine, what can you see? JANINE DE LUCA: Child zoms down every aisle, Doctor. They’re young. I suppose it’s good for us. A few of them don’t appear to have been walking before they turned. JODY MARSH: I’ve got the dolls. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I have remote control trucks. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, watch your feet! One of them is trying to wriggle under the shelves. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Help me unbox and set up these trucks, Five. Four, can you make the dolls cry? JODY MARSH: What if I – cries Right. Hitting them against a shelf works. KEFILWE LOBASTE: Good. Now, I hope that if we put the dolls on these trucks and steer them down the two farthest aisles, the crying will lure the zoms away from us. Five, take a remote. motors run JODY MARSH: Is it working? JANINE DE LUCA: Their heads are turning. They’re starting to move. The aisle to your far left is clear. Go. JODY MARSH: We’re going to get out. We’re going to get out. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t hesitate. Use your opening while you still can! JANINE DE LUCA: Those toddlers are still struggling with the boxes. Stay close to the shelves. JODY MARSH: Oh God. He’s wearing footie pajamas! Do you think there’s any chance they went peacefully? That maybe they didn’t know? JANINE DE LUCA: Children are more perceptive than we give them credit for, Miss Marsh. For instance, I can still remember staring at my brother’s red screaming face for the first time and thinking, “Everything’s ruined, now he’s here.” My parents called it jealousy over a new baby, but I suppose, if I’d had the courage of my convictions, we’d be in a very different position now. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Janine, I can see the revolving door. Can we make it? JANINE DE LUCA: I – it’s clear. Mostly. There’s one in pigtails and a party dress by the exit. Five, grab one of those toys you’re passing now. A child-size doll ought to work as a weapon against a child-size zom. JODY MARSH: There she comes. splatters JANINE DE LUCA: Good work, Five! Doctor Lobatse, you’ll be the first through the door. Do not stop. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You don’t have to worry about that. JODY MARSH: Me either. opens and closes JANINE DE LUCA: Five, jam that doll through the handles of the door. It should be enough to keep them inside. JODY MARSH: Look at their little hands up against the glass. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t, Four! I hate child zoms. Get away from there now. Head for the Museum of Curiosities. That will be your last stop for today. Five, peel off as soon as you arrive to collect that stuffed pika that Miss Maxted needs for her research. JODY MARSH: Janine, it’s fine. We still got the baby some toys. Look, Five got a teddy bear and a toy car. KEFILWE LOBATSE: And don’t forget Jody’s mobile. JODY MARSH: Yeah, we got loads of stuff! And this museum’s completely zom-free. Cleared it out myself. We’ll pick up some, you know, educational toys. Those are always fun! It’ll still be a great shower. shack door opens SAM YAO: Guys! Guys, are you okay? Child zoms? Are you alright? JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, I told you to stay out of here! Were you listening to our mission? SAM YAO: Well, I might sometimes keep a sneaky headset tuned in. But listen, are you alright? JODY MARSH: We’re fine. Just don’t send anyone to the big toy shop, okay? I mean, really don’t. It’s not good. KEFILWE LOBATSE: This museum is rather pleasant, however. We have found some stuffed dinosaurs. Oh, and Runner Five has that pika in a glass case. And goodness me, it is extremely sweet. And we have a kaleidoscope, a water drop timer, and a rainfall rattle. sounds JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, yes. I’m certain the baby would enjoy that. Very soothing. Have you uh, decided what you’re going to call the child? SAM YAO: Oh, well, yeah. I uh, well, we were going to do a big announcement, but I guess it’s fine to tell you guys. Um… Sara. We’re going to call her Sara. It was uh, Paula’s grandma’s name, and we all liked it, and well, you know, Runner Eight. Sara Myers-Cohen-Yao. Hmm. She might make her own mind up about surnames later, to be honest. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh. That’s very – cries SAM YAO: Janine, are you okay? Guys, come on home now. Category:Mission Category:Season Four